A little different
by darkstar2010
Summary: Summary is inside, please read.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** First fanfiction also i dont own anything only the plot.

_**Summary**_: Sakura used to live in the leaf village till the age of 13, a year after she started the ninja academy. She moved to the village of sand where she meets Gaara and his brother and sister, though their sensei is Sakura's Uncle of her father's side of the family.

Chapter one

The desert night air was cool to the skin but Sakura didn't mind it that much. She had come to be used to the night's cold air when she moved to the village of the sand and where she became friends with Gaara, Temari (Gaara's sister) and Kankuro. Sakura remembered when their sensei Baki, Sakura's father's uncle came to take her away for the leaf village, she knew that things would be different. When Temari found out about her she demanded that Sakura would be on their team.

Yet the teams were a four man team now a days because too many ninja's were coming out of the academy and it didn't help matters when the exams were coming up. Yet Sakura's mind went back to the leaf village and everyone that she knew, she wondered if things had changed or if they were still the same. She wanted to go and see her mother's grave, but she knew that Baki wouldn't let her out of her sight because she was the only thing left he had as family.

"Sakura are you up here again?" Called a Voice that she knew all too well who it belonged to. She looked around and saw Temari up in the roof of the house that they lived in.

"Yeah I'm up here just thinking, only you knew where to find me."

"Yeah and also because I know how you are, but Sakura are you sure you want to go through this?"

Sakura thought for a moment and said, "yes besides I can control him and I know the risk. Baki is my uncle and you demanded that I be on your team and also because Baki had been teaching me everything on how to be a ninja and you, Gaara and Kankuro have been helping though all of this and our team is best and I want this to be right, we all know what's going to happen and I will be fine. Beside I'm a medic nin and we all know how much you all need healing from time to time."

"True but now it's time for bed."

The next day

(Everything happens in the anime is the same except that Naruto has a Crush on Rose, and May is her twin, instead of 3 team member I decided to have 4 plus the sensei.)

Naruto, May, and Rose froze when they saw the four strange people standing in the middle of the streets. They looked different. Rose noticed the pink hair girl wearing a hood looking at the group and yet at the same time she glanced over at the others and noticed that she saw the guy with red hair and greenish jade looking eyes and the over to the other girl with blonde hair and her hair was placed in four pigtails at the back, and yet the one with the purple makeup around his eyes, mouth and mostly his face. Yet she couldn't tell where they are from.

"Who the heck are you guys?" said Naruto.

The one with the red hair said, "Let's go. We don't have time to play with these little kids. Kankuro we need to be going."

"Hold on you guys can't be in the-" Started Rose.

Sakura looked at her and said, "We do. Now we need to go and check in. Sorry little kids."

They walked away and Sasuke looked at the pink hair girl and said, "Who are you? You seem as if I've seen you before. So who are you? I know of a girl with that same color hair."

Sakura didn't say anything nor did she start walking. Then Temari looked at her and the back at the rave haired boy and said, "Don't talk to her or I'll-"

"Temari don't please. Let's just go and find where we are staying shall we. I'm sorry but whoever you think I am you are wrong. I don't know this village or anyone else that is from here. I think your mistaken me from someone else that you know. Sorry."

They walked away from the others. Yet at the same time Rose looked at the pink haired girl and saw a leaf mark on her jacket within the mark of the ninja headband. Yet she wasn't sure why but it seemed that Sasuke knew who she was. And yet at the same time wasn't sure.

The three sand ninjas looked at Sakura and Gaara said, "Why did you lie to them?"

Sakura looked at him and didn't say anything till they found Baki. When they were within his sight Baki saw that Sakura was hiding her feelings. She looked at him and said, "sensei I'm going to walk around for a bit. I haven't been here in a long time and there is one place I want to see one last time."

Baki nodded his head to answer her and yet at the same time she was scared about what was going to happen and at the same time, when she left he looked at Gaara and said, "Watch her, I know what I ask is wrong, but I'm worried about her. She hasn't been here since she was a child and you're the only one who spies and doesn't get caught."

Gaara nodded his head and walked away to follow where Sakura had gone to and yet he was worried about her as well. Though he did have a demon inside of him, Sakura was the one who could control him though she did end up hurt though it was worth it in the end.

Gaara found Sakura in a field of flowers and noticed that she was crying for the first time since he has met her. Yet at the same him he was the only one who truly understood her because of the fact that she was called a monster because she could control the sand and wind but also something else. She could stop him from killing when she could make it in time, though she knew the importance of the exams she knew what would happen at any moment at a time.

"Sakura are you okay? I know something is bothering you?"

Sakura looked at Gaara and said, "Baki sent you after me so I wouldn't do something stupid?"

Gaara looked at Sakura and said, "I would come after you myself if he didn't ask me to. Sakura you know I came after you because it's getting late and we have a lot to do tomorrow, plus if the demon knew that you weren't by me he would go crazy."

Sakura didn't say anything because she looked at him and said, "Gaara about what we've talked about us, when are you going to come out and say that your mad what your father request we do. I know you don't want to and I know that after this hole bull shit that he wants to make sure that you can have a child to turn into some-"

"Hush, you know better than to talk about that. Don't say anything more because some is watching us. Come out, come out wherever you are?"

Then a raven haired boy walked out of the shadows and said, "Well well well I thought I knew you from somewhere I guess I found who you are, Sakura. "

A/N: Hope you all like it, please review this is my first story ever and I would like to know how everyone like it. Thanks.

DARKSTAR2010


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the long wait for the update. But I've been going through somethings and i haven't been myself, so here in the next chapter.

P.S.: I do not own naruto, i only own Rose and May.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

LAST TIME

Gaara found Sakura in a field of flowers and noticed that she was crying for the first time since he has met her. Yet at the same time he was the only one who truly understood her because of the fact that she was called a monster because she could control the sand and wind but also something else. She could stop him from killing when she could make it in time, though she knew the importance of the exams she knew what would happen at any moment at a time.

"Sakura are you okay? I know something is bothering you?"

Sakura looked at Gaara and said, "Baki sent you after me so I wouldn't do something stupid?"

Gaara looked at Sakura and said, "I would come after you myself if he didn't ask me to. Sakura you know I came after you because it's getting late and we have a lot to do tomorrow, plus if the demon knew that you weren't by me he would go crazy."

Sakura didn't say anything because she looked at him and said, "Gaara about what we've talked about, us, when are you going to come out and say that your mad what your father request we do. I know you don't want to and I know that after this hole bull shit that he wants to make sure that you can have a child to turn into some-"

"Hush, you know better than to talk about that. Don't say anything more because some is watching us. Come out, come out wherever you are?"

Then a raven haired boy walked out of the shadows and said, "Well, well, well I thought I knew you from somewhere I guess I found who you are, Sakura."

* * *

_**Now**_

Gaara's sand started to come out of the gored that he always carries with him on his back. Then he looked at raven hair boy and said, "Your Sasuke, what do you want?"

"I want to know why a leaf village member is with you and now has a sand head-band? I would like to know why?"

Gaara got up and helped Sakura and she looked at the boy and said, "I don't have to tell you a word because I'm no longer a member of this village and also this has nothing to do with you. I might have had a crush on you when I used live here but no more. The girl that you used to know is no longer the same girl she had died after the murdered of my family, see my family married someone from this village, when they were murdered I was left two opinions and one was to live on my own or to move to the sand village with my uncle. I decided to move in with my uncle and he trained me to be a ninja and also how to not be useless."

Sakura started to turn and walk away and the raven hair boy looked at her and said, "So you're just turning your back on a village that you were born in to-"

Gaara looked at Sakura and said, "Come on Baki is waiting for you."

"Hold on just a minute, how can you tell her what to do and when to do it? Who give you permission to control her life?"

Then the sand started to move around Sakura and Gaara said, "It's because I can and she lets me to. Besides it's not important to you, now we must be going."

They walked away and when they reached Sakura's room within the inn, he looked at her and said, "Are you okay with what just happened?"

Sakura looked at Gaara and said, "I'll be fine, so don't worry about me. Now I must head to bed, night Gaara."

THE NEXT DAY

(The Exames was the same as the anime except Sakura is on Gaara's team)

Walking to the forest of death and waiting to be able to start was driving Sakura crazy because watching Gaara and how quick they were able to get the scroll of earth and one of heaven. I didn't want to start seeing something bad happening.

Once they entered the forest and the exam started they take off to find someone with the scroll that they needed. When they finally got the scroll they headed for the exit and then Temari looked at Sakura and said, "Is everything okay, I mean last night when you left us, and Gaara was going after you did something happen."

Sakura looked ahead he two boys and said, "No nothing happened. Why would you ask?"

"Becasue dunning the first exam he was watching you and then that raven hair boy was looking at you along with his three teammates. So nothing happened?"

"Temari if something did happen I wouldn't be telling you now would I?"

"You two are so mean at times. I just want to make sure that he doesn't do something stupid."

Sakura gave Temari a strange look when they noticed that the boys stopped and Gaara looked at Sakura and said, "Sakura can you see if something or someone is watching us."

Sakura closed her eyes and just moved her hand and when she opened her eyes she saw four men heading their way. She looked at Gaara and said, "Four, village of rain."

(The fight is the same as in the show)

When they reached the tower they were the first to make it. They just waited to know what will happen next. Just then a Leaf Ninja appeared and said, "You all pass, now if you would walk this way."

When they entered a room they had to wait for the other teams to finish up in the forest of death, just then Baki appeared and said, "You guys did good, Sakura may I have a word with you please?"

"Of course uncle."

Gaara watched as Sakura walked with Baki and noticed that she was clam for some reason. Yet he shocked that feeling off from him and listened in on to the conversation that they were having.

"Baki what is it?"

"You know that this isn't for fun right?"

"I know, but why can't I have a little bit of fun. What's gotten into you?"

"It's that boy who you used to have a crush on. He started talking to you and I noticed that Gaara has been watching him. Just be careful that's all I ask of you."

Hours went by and Sakura was talking to Baki and then they noticed that the other teams were coming in from the forest of death, yet at the same time Sakura noticed the looks that Gaara was giving the raven hair boy and yet at the same time she didn't want anyone else to know who she really is.

When they got the run down on what's going to happen each person took their turns, and yet Sakura went up against May and she took May down with one swing.

"Can't win against my sand nor anything I through at you, sorry."

Sakura hit the girl with a few blows and she only got one hit on her. When Sakura jumped up and noticed that Gaara looked at her arm and said, "She got a hit on you?"

"Just one Gaara, besides she's not even that good as her sister. But at least we all got in."

(Then they each have a month of training before they fight against each other)

"Wait" Called Naruto

Sakura noticed that the blonde hair boy looked at her and said, "Sasuke was right, you're Sakura, you used to argue with Ino. Is it really you Sakura?"

Gaara and Baki looked at her and Baki said, "Sorry boy but we have to go right now. And she isn't the same. Gaara-" the he looked over at Temari and Kankour and said, "Come you two, we need to get back and most of all Gaara needs to be checked out by the medics."

Without another word the sand people left the leaf village and also Sakura left Naruto with a lot of questions. Questions that couldn't be answered and he wanted the answers, but those questions would go unanswered for a long while.

THE SAND VILLAGE

The sand team was in a meeting and waiting to see what was to come. Yet Gaara was sitting on the roof and looking at the stars and he didn't noticed that Sakura looked up and saw him and said, "Are you all right? I check the hospital and they said you checked out."

"Sakura you know better than to come out on a full moon, after all I just killed the guy from the village of sound. Yet what do you want?"

"Fine be that way, I was just checking on you that's all."

Sakura turned to leave till she felt Gaara's sand holding her still so she couldn't move. She looked at him and said, "I was trying to leave so you can be all alone like you wanted."

Gaara walked over to her and said, "I didn't want you to go. But I do at the same time. Ever-since I fought against that Lee kid. I don't know what's wrong with me, but Sakura I wanted to know if- never mind."

Then Gaara disappeared within the sand. Sakura was frozen where she was and yet she knew something wasn't right with Gaara and she didn't know what was happening and she started to get worried about him.

"What's happen to you Gaara? Oh Gaara I wish you would try and talk to me like you use to."

Sakura looked up at the moon and just let her mind slip away time Temari walked out and said, "Come on Sakura it's time to head back in for the night, we have things to do tomorrow and you need to train a lot more."

Sakura looked at the moon one last time and let the sand she could control drift her inside the house and right into her bed.


End file.
